Liste des Episodes
La liste des épisodes de Blindspot Saison 1 # Le mystère dans la peau (Pilot) # Mission secrète (A Stray Howl) # Une pièce du puzzle (Eight Slim Grins) # La Mort dans l'air (Bone May Rot) # Double jeu (Split the Law) # Hors de contrôle (Cede Your Soul) # La Traque (Sent on Tour) # Maîtres chanteurs (Persecute Envoys) # Un couple de choc (Authentic Flirt) # Les Espionnes qui venaient du froid (Evil Handmade Instrument) # Atterrissage difficile (Cease Forcing Enemy) # Super soldat (Scientists Hollow Fortune) # Trouver la taupe (Erase Weary Youth) # La méfiance règne (Rules in Defiance) # L'Art de l'ultimatum (Older Cutthroat Canyon) # Menace toxique (Any Wounded Thief) # Un dernier message (Mans Telepathic Loyal Lookouts) # Opération de haut vol (One Begets Technique) # Match sans retour (In the Comet of Us) # Pour un dessin/Une vie si proche (Swift Hardhearted Stone) # Pris au piège (Of Whose Uneasy Route) # Taylor Show, affaire classée/Une vie pour une autre (If Love a Rebel, Death Will Render) # Rendez-vous de l'autre côté (Why Await Life's End) Saison 2 # Coup double (In Night So Ransomed Rogue) # Démons du passé (Heave Fiery Know) # Le Test (Hero Fears Imminent Rot) # Au-delà des apparences (If Beth) # Mafia Blues (Condone Untidiest Thefts) # Sur la piste Bulgare (Her Spy's Mind) # Entre les murs (Resolves Eleven Myths) # Adjugés vendus (We Fight Deaths on Thick Lone Waters) # Dans le noir (Why Let Cooler Pasture Deform) # Les camps changent (Nor I, Nigel, AKA Leg In Iron) # Voleurs de coeur (Droll Autumn, Unmutual Lord) # Une longueur d'avance (Devil Never Even Lived) # La Seule Solution (Name Not One Man) # La Formule de la guerre (Borrow Or Rob) # Union et division (Draw O Caesar, Erase a Coward) # Un ennemi commun (Evil Did I Dwell, Lewd Did I Live) # La Rançon (Solos) # Cobayes (Senile Lines) # Le Protocole Truman (Regard a Mere Mad Rager) # L'Échappée belle (In Words, Drown I) # Plan d'urgence (Mom) # Renaissance (Lepers Repel) Saison 3 # Nouvelle peau (Back to the Grind) # Le Bouclier (Enemy Bag of Tricks) # Trois souris aveugles (Upside Down Craft) # La Fille du phénix (Gunplay Ricochet) # Le Petit Héritier (This Profound Legacy) # Silence, ça tourne ! (Adoring Suspect) # Le Remède et le poison (Fix My Present Havoc) # Tel est pris… (City Folks Under Wraps) # Lanceur d'alerte (Hot Burning Flames) # Les Bombes humaines (Balance of Might) # Le Magicien d'or (Technology Wizards) # Le Bunker (Two Legendary Chums) # Coup de semonce (Warning Shot) # Le Jour sans fin (Everlasting) # La Mise à l'épreuve (Deductions) # Opération Dragonfly (Artful Dodge) # Le Gala (Mum's the Word) # En joue (Clamorous Night) # Le Conspirationniste (Galaxy of Minds) # Une histoire de famille (Let It Go) # Désertion (Defection) # La Clé des songes (In Memory) Saison 4 # Titre français inconnu (Hella Duplicitous) # Titre français inconnu (My Art Project) # Titre français inconnu (The Quantico Affair) # Titre français inconnu (Sous-Vide) # Titre français inconnu (Naughty Monkey Kicks at Tree) # Titre français inconnu (Ca-ca-Candidate for Cri-cri-Crime) # Titre français inconnu (Case: Sun, Moon, and the Truth) # Titre français inconnu (Screech, Thwack, Pow) # Titre français inconnu (Check Your Ed) # Titre français inconnu (The Big Reveal) # Titre français inconnu (Careless Whisper) # Titre français inconnu (The Tale of the Book of Secrets) # Titre français inconnu (Though This Be Madness, Yet There Is Method In't) Catégorie:Episodes